Shouldn't Have Happened
by LuciusMalfoyIsMyPuppy
Summary: Shilo sees something she wasn't supposed to.. And she likes it.


Ok so I don't own anything Repo! related sadly enough.

* * *

He hadn't talked to her in days. She didn't know what to do. She missed him. Missed talking to him about any and everything. And besides, he was the one that had started it. He should man up and clear the air. It was hard to believe it had just been a few days ago.

~She had heard the grunts and moans coming from his study and, being so much like her father - had to make sure everything was alright. Since he had stopped locking the door after the events at the opera she could come and go freely, so she padded down the hall to the frame that used to hold her mother's face, now just holding a picture of Nathan and Shilo.

She loved that picture and smiled up at fondly before slightly cracking the door. What she saw inside made her gasp and stop where she was. Nathan's right hand was wrapped around his erect cock and his left was grasping the arm of his favorite chair. His pants were down around his thighs almost to his knees and his head was leaned against the back of the chair. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes closed. Should she go in and join him, or should she just go back up to her room and pretend this never happened? Her clit throbbed in desire, and she stood there for several seconds, with her hand between her thighs- just watching.

It was that one word that he uttered through his gasping that made her decision for her,

"Shilo.."

He was so lost in himself that he didn't notice Shilo at the door, moving into the room, or her lower herself in front of him.

He did notice, though, her lips wrap themselves around his erection timidly, while her left hand took his right one away from his cock and intertwine their fingers and her right one go to his thigh. His head shot up and his eyes and lips flew open. He should've stopped her, made her leave and go back to her room, but instead he found himself wrapping his fingers in her hair, urging her on.

"Oh, Shilo.. I love you so much." She could feel his muscles clenching when he got close so she hollowed out her cheeks and swallowed his seed when he came in her mouth. She stood and whispered huskily in his ear, "Nathan." before moving back. He grabbed her wrists and she looked into his eyes. They were so bared, so full of emotion, she stopped memorized for a moment. But soon, she blinked and broke the trance. Smiling slyly, she pulled away and walked out, the sway of her hips just a bit more pronounced then usual. She didn't know why she did it, it just seemed like the right thing to do and from the gasp that escaped his lips, she assumed she was correct.~

She heard his footsteps, deliberatly slow, coming towards her door and stopped brushing her hair. It had grown back since she had stopped taking her "medicine" after the opera. It was now a little past the middle of her back- the rest of her had matured as well, her breasts and backside becoming well-rounded and bigger, excentuating her hips and waist.

"Shilo, dinner." That was all he said. She made it to her door before he could even get two feet away.

"Da- Nathan, we need to talk." She could see him flinch at the way she called him Nathan, but she just couldnt bring herself to call him dad anymore. It seemed wrong after what they did.

"About what, Shi?" He asked, looking up with an exhasperated sigh. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"You know what. Don't play dumb with me." He started to walk away towards the stairs when she shouted, "Nathan!"

"_God she sounds just like Marni when she does that."_

"What, Shi?" She walked up beside him and put her hand in his, bringing it to her lips.

"Please talk to me. I miss you." She moved in front of him and put her arms around him. Just holding him until he finally gave in and hugged her back.

"I miss you too, Shilo." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Shilo looked up at Nathan and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. He kissed her back, hesitantly at first but as her hands slid up his body to fixate on his hair he got more confidence and ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, which was soon granted, while his hands slipped over her waist to rest on her hips.

Nathan backed them against a wall so Shilo was inbetween the wall and himself, sliding his hands down to her thighs and lifting her, wrapping her legs around his own waist. His lips found her neck and he sucked and nipped at the skin there making her make the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Then another and another.

"We can't ignore that forever. And besides this isn't talking." Shilo managed to gasp out and his hands made their way up her dress, so close to her 'v' that it pulsed in want.

"Fine." He set her down and went to answer the door, Shilo trailing behind him. "Mag! How great to see you!" Nathan took Mag into his arms and led her to the dining room table.

Shilo pulled him to the side, "Nathan! What is she doing here?! Not that I'm not happy to see her, but-" He interrupted her.

"I invited her for dinner, Shi." Shilo wanted to say more, question him further, because ever since the opera Nathan and Mag had barely said anything to each other, but she just walked into the dining room and sat down next to Mag and started eating.

* * *

Alright people review and tell me if I should continue with this and what you would like to see happen. I can take this quite a few way. Constructive critisism is always appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
